


In the Stacks

by bigdumbbimbo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't be the only one thirsty for Giles, POV First Person, Reader Insert, Reader Insert First Person, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdumbbimbo/pseuds/bigdumbbimbo
Summary: The English teacher at Sunnydale High has a little thing for the librarian. Maybe it's finally time to do something about it.





	In the Stacks

I pushed open the doors of the library, finding it unusually empty. It wasn’t as if the library was the social center of Sunnydale High, but one could typically find Buffy Summers lounging the table in the center, usually with Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. I had once joked to Mr. Giles that it would be nice if Buffy and Xander’s grades in my class reflected how much time they spent in his library. Of course, that was before I had found out why it was that Buffy was so close with the librarian. I had had my suspicions based on my knowledge of Buffy’s absentee father and seeing how concerned Giles always was about her, sometimes coming to me to speak on her behalf when she missed a class or failed a test. I thought maybe he was acting as her pseudo father. I thought it was rather sweet. I had no idea that, as right as I was, I was also very wrong.

Giles stepped out from his office in the back, his tie loosened, his sleeves rolled up, and his hair a bit descheviled. I figured some new and dangerous threat was probably plaguing Sunnydale but I couldn’t help but think how cute he looked when he wasn’t rigid and stuffy. I’ll admit I liked him a lot more than I ever liked the old librarian who had haunted this place when I had attended just seven years ago. She always smelled of moth balls and hated children. The new principal would have loved Mrs. Hannon. I was happy to find when I had gotten the job as the new English teacher last year, she was long gone and replaced with a handsome man with an English accent and a kind smile.  


“Oh, hello,” He said, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten the chance to gather the books you needed for the lesson yet.”

“That’s alright,” I said. “I figured I might come by to just look for myself.”

Giles set the book he had in his hands down on the counter. “I’ll help you look, they should be back here.” He started back into the stacks and I followed on his heels.  


“That’s okay, you’re busy,” I said. “I’m sure with something a bit more important than my lesson on Poe.”  


“Don’t be daft,” Giles said as he lead me to the poetry section. “Nothing’s more important than Poe. Except for maybe John Milton.”

I laughed. “Mr. Giles, was that a joke I sensed?”  


“I’ve told you many times, you may call me Rupert,” Giles said.  


“Right, Rupert,” I said, cursing my stomach for the butterflies that fluttered as I said his name. No one else called him Rupert.  


I wasn’t the type that usually chased older men. He was nearly twenty years my senior, but something about him made my pulse race. He was undeniably good looking, but I know that wasn’t it. It wasn’t until that night. After that night, I was bewitched.

  
  


I had been in my classroom much later than I intended to be. I was barely a year out of college and I could tell that the students and other teachers didn’t take me seriously. It didn’t help that the male students gawked at me with wide eyes and some of the bolder ones even tried making passes at me. I knew what I looked like, I was aware of the effect I had on men. But it didn’t make it okay for people to not take me seriously. I made sure to make up for it by working my ass off. It was paying off. Almost all of my students passed their finals with flying colors.  


A crash in the hallway startled me out of my chair. I was supposed to be alone in the school, save for maybe custodian. I grabbed the scissors from my desk. I had grown up in Sunnydale, I knew the rate of disappearance. I wasn’t about to be part of the statistic.  


I approached the door slowly, pulling it open and peeking around the corner. I felt my breath catch as I saw the source of the crash. A tall man in a black coat stood at the end of the dark hall next to the shattered trophy case. He whipped around, startling me again. As he approached, I realized he was familiar. I had seen him a few times in the library, other nights when I stayed late. He wasn’t a student, but he knew Buffy. Mr. Giles had told me he was a tutor from the local college.  


“Oh,” I said, coming out from behind the door. “You’re...Angel, right?”  


“Kind of you to remember,” He said with a smile that sent a chill down my spine. I wasn’t sure why, maybe because now we were alone. Even in my heels, he towered over me.  


“Is Mr. Giles here with you?” I asked. He stepped closer to me and I moved back.  


“I was actually just looking for him,” Angel said, looking over his shoulder and back to me.  


“He’s probably in the library, that’s usually where you can find the librarians,” I said, sarcastic through my tension. I gripped tighter to the scissors in my hand as he chuckled, coming closer to me still.  


“Funny, you’re funny,” Angel said. “Young too, how old are you? Twenty two?”  


“Twenty three, almost,” I cursed myself for adding that. It made me sound even younger. “You can just head over to the library. It’s just down that hall over there, if you couldn’t remember.” I pointed to the left and froze as he grabbed my wrist, pulling my arm to his face. He inhaled deeply.  


“You smell delicious,” He said into my skin. I tried to pull my arm back, but he held tight, making me feel like I was about to dislocate my shoulder.  


“Get the hell off of me,” I snapped.  


“Not likely, Teach,” He snarled. Suddenly, his face was no longer human, his eyes yellow and his teeth now fangs. I plunged the scissors into his shoulder, sending him backwards, clutching his wound in surprise.  


I kicked off my heels and bolted down the hall barefoot as fast as I could, towards the library. I didn’t know what the stuffy librarian could do about a crazed monster, but if he was there, Mr. Giles was my only chance at help.  


I could hear that Angel wasn’t far behind me, but I made it to the library, bursting through the doors, finding Mr. Giles behind the counter. He looked up at me, a look of concern replacing the tiredness in his eyes as he saw my distress.  


“Mr. Giles,” I choked out in relief at finding him, pointing behind me “That tutor, his face is-,” He seemed to know what I meant immediately. He pulled a crossbow out from under the counter, but at that point, it wasn’t the strangest thing I had seen that night. He hopped across the counter just as Angel crashed into the library. Giles pulled me behind him, aiming the crossbow straight at Angel’s chest. Angel smirked, staring Giles down.  


“You interrupted snack time, Ripper.”  


“I could shoot you right here,” Giles said firmly. He kept one arm back, holding me behind him as I peered at the scene.  


“But you can’t kill me.”  


“I would take pleasure in it.”  


There was a long pause as the two stared each other down, as if sizing up their options. Angel caught me looking at him and his wicked grin widened.  


“Sorry we didn’t get to have our fun, sweetheart,” He said. Giles shoved me back behind him again.  


“She doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“When has that stopped me?”  


“If I see you come near her again, you will wish I had just shot you now,” Giles said. “Buffy wouldn’t protest.”

“Big words, Rip,” Angel said. He sounded confident but I noticed him take a step back. “I’ll be seeing you, sweetheart.” 

  
  


“Did you need the short stories as well?” Giles asked, pulling me out of my reminiscing. I was embarrassed to say that that night, when he stood between me and a dangerous vampire, was when my infatuation began. I was smitten. After that, I found myself making more trips to the library.  


“Uh, yes,” I said. “Yeah, I’m doing a whole unit.” p  


“Right, back here, then,” Giles said, leading me further into the stacks. It was quieter back here, darker.  


“Trying to get me alone, Rupert?” I joked. He averted his gaze, his cheeks blushing red. For the first time, I realized that maybe this wasn’t a one sided feeling.  


I had seen him looking at me before, but I could never read his face. Sometimes, I thought it was just him judging me for my age or maybe wondering why I would volunteer to help him when there was yet another monster to fight.  


“Do you have to get back to your watcher stuff?” I asked.  


“I think a break will do my mind some good for now,” Giles said. “I’ve read the same paragraph about seven times now.”  


“Something’s happening, isn’t it?” I asked. “Something big?” Giles nodded. “Buffy missed class today, usually that means trouble brewing. And you seem tense.”

“According to Buffy, I’m always tense,” Giles laughed slightly, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, pushing his glasses up.

“You’re just uptight,” I said. “You could do with a bit of loosening up.”  


Without thinking, I reached up, rubbing his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist, holding it in his large hand. I had nightmares about that night with Angel. I remember the feeling of him clutching my arm in his grasp vividly. This was almost the exact opposite. I still felt a chill, but now, it was the kind that made my knees weak.  


“Sorry,” He said, releasing my arm and turning back to the shelf in front of him, embarrassed. In a split second, I had his tie in my hands, pulling him down to kiss him. Giles dropped the book he was holding, his hands going to my waist, to the small of my back, holding me to him as he kissed me back fiercely.  


He pulled back suddenly, his arms still wrapped around me, his forehead pressed to mine. “S’not right,” He got out. “You’re too young for me. You’re barely older than Buffy.”  


“I’m almost twenty four,” I breathed out, cursing myself once again for adding the ‘almost.’ Trying to push this forward before it stopped completely I said, “I know a really good way to loosen you up.”  


“It’d be wrong,” Giles said. I noticed that he hadn’t pulled away.  


“We can worry about that later.”  


I kissed him again, my fingers tangling into the hair at the back of his neck. He pressed me into the shelf, the spines of the books lined up with mine as Giles kissed down the column of my throat. He stopped at the collar of my blouse, as if he wasn’t sure how far I would let this go. To assure him, I untucked it from my pencil skirt, fumbling with the buttons but finally getting them undone.

“Not as uptight as I thought,” I said.  


“This is still wildly inappropriate,” Giles said, even as his lips were pressed against the swell of my breast, making my back arch towards him. I could feel the hardness of his arousal against my stomach.  


“It wouldn’t kill you to be a little inappropriate.”  


Giles moved his hand under my skirt, the rough pads of his fingers brushing the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. He groaned into the crook of my neck as he felt how wet I already was through the cloth of my underwear. He hooked his finger around the sides, sliding them down and off my legs. He tucked them into his pocket, which only turned me on more.  


He moved his hands over my ass, down to my thighs. He lifted me up so quickly and easily I let out an involuntary giggle. He was much stronger than his tweed jackets would suggest. The years of fighting vampires and demons and keeping up with Buffy were kind to him. My skirt rode up my thighs as my heels pressed into his back, which he didn’t seem to mind.  


“Do you want me?” Giles asked, his voice husky and low in my ear. A shiver ran through me and I nodded.  


“I want you, Mr. Giles.”  


He didn’t correct me this time. He pulled himself out of his pants, pushing into me in one fluid motion. We gasped in unison at the feel of him inside of me. He pushed forward, thrusting into me at a wild rhythm that made the shelf wobble. I was sure that if he wasn’t distracted, he would be more concerned about that.  


A moan bubbled passed my lips as he hit just the right spot. His fingers dug into the skin of my ass, just as my nails left small marks in his skin. I could hear him say my name like it was the only word he knew as he rocked into me.  


One hand moved between us. I whimpered as his thumb found my clit, making quick circles in time with his thrusts. My body tensed as felt everything that had built up crash down.  


“Oh god,” I cried out as I came.  


Giles held me tightly, his mouth moving over mine again as he sped up his movements, chasing his own end.  


“Oh my God, Giles?” Buffy’s near shriek shattered the moment. Giles pulled out of me, still trying to shield what little modesty we had left. “Is that Miss-,” She cut herself off as if it was too horrible to picture despite it being right in front of her. “Oh my God!”  


I pushed my skirt down, holding my blouse together. Giles hid his face in his arm against the bookshelf. I felt my face burn even brighter as I realized it wasn’t just Buffy, but Xander and Angel as well.  


“Christ,” I said, holding my hand over my face.  


“I feel like I’ve seen this movie before,” Xander said. “Librarian meets English teacher.” Buffy shoved him hard.  


“We were just going to ask-,” Angel started but shook his head. “We can come back later.”  


“Yes please,” Giles said, loudly to the shelf.  


“I’m never coming back in here again, oh my GOD,” Buffy said, turning on her heel and walking as fast as she could towards the exit, followed by Xander and Angel.  


I wanted to say something to Giles but nothing sounded right. He finally turned away from the shelf, still not meeting my eye. Despite the fact that we had just had sex in the middle of the school library, he was back to his normal proper self.  


Just as Giles was about to say something, maybe make a flimsy excuse about not knowing what came over him or how it could never happen again, we heard Xander from the front of the library.  


“Is anyone else insanely proud of Giles right now?”  



End file.
